True Longinus
by Arthuria-san
Summary: Ia adalah manusia peliharaan iblis. Ia adalah anjing bagi sang pemilik. Namun, apakah ia akan diam saja? TIDAK! Ia menunggu kesempatan di samping mengembangkan kekuatannya yang tak diketahui siapa pun. True Longinus. Sampai saat di mana harapan itu terkabul lewat duelnya dengan Riser Phenex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: **Ia adalah manusia peliharaan iblis. Ia adalah anjing bagi sang pemilik. Namun, apakah ia akan diam saja? TIDAK! Ia menunggu kesempatan di samping mengembangkan kekuatannya yang tak diketahui siapa pun. True Longinus. Sampai saat di mana harapan itu terkabul melewati duelnya dengan Riser Phenex.

* * *

**True Longinus**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Bocah Manusia itu menatap datar dua mayat kaku tergenang oleh darah merah. Setelah beberapa saat keluarga kecil yang bermukim di pinggiran kota itu diserang oleh makhluk bersayap hitam layaknya kelelawar._

_Tidak ada tangis keluar dari mata sayunya meski ia tahu siapa mayat itu._

_Orang tua yang telah mati._

_Ayah yang disiksa secara kejam._

_Ibu yang diperkosa lalu dibunuh layaknya barang sekali buang._

_Bocah itu diam bergeming. Waktu lekas berlalu dan dari balik kegelapan muncul anomali lingkaran berwarna merah terang. Likirkan bocah itu sangat pelan melihat siapa yang datang._

_Sama seperti tadi. Makhluk bersayap kelelawar._

"_Ini sangat mengerikan!"_

_Bocah itu diam mendengar kata yang keluar darinya. Tidak ada niat untuk teriak maupun kabur menjauhi makhluk yang telah merenggut nyawa dua orang berharga baginya._

"_Maukah kau ikut denganku?"_

_Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mendesis. Sorot matanya menajam meski sesaat. Lalu, ia mengangguk. Mendekati pria dewasa berambut merah dengan segala macam armor yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

_Bocah itu melihat senyum tipis pria di sana. Senyum yang tak akan ia percayai sampai mati._

"_Ayo kita pulang, mulai sekarang kau adalah pelayanku."_

_Bocah itu tak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia masih terdiam sambil memegang salah satu bagian armor milik pria itu. Ia tak menaruh rasa terima kasih padanya. Ia tak menaruh rasa hormat padanya. Ia hanya menaruh rasa benci mendalam pada semua makhluk bersayap hitam._

_Dan ia menahan semua itu. Menahannya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang gila ini. Menahan untuk memperlihatkannya suatu hari nanti bagaimana manusia membalas dendam._

_Dari sana True Longinus mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sacred Gear yang menuntun takdir dunia._

"_Namamu siapa?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

Sebagian orang berpendapat tempat persembunyian terbaik adalah markas lawan. Tempat terbaik untuk mengamati, meneliti, dan menumbangkan musuh dalam satu kali serangan.

Sudah 10 tahun Naruto menjadi pelayan pribadi Sirzechs Lucifer. Ia yang awalnya bocah manusia biasa kini menjelma menjadi remaja tampan. Sorot permata biru itu masih sama seperti dulu–datar.

10 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah Naruto lalui. Ia bertahan hari demi hari dari kehidupan yang menyakitkan–hidup bersama dengan ras yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Meski demikian ia tetap bertahan untuk satu tujuan hidupnya. _Balas dendam_.

Ia tidak peduli lagi pada hal lain selain itu. Ia tidak menginginkan apa pun selain hal itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat para iblis meronta kesakitan seperti yang dialami kedua orang tuanya. Naruto mendapatkan apa yang disebut simbiosis mutualisme.

Untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Sirzechs Naruto dilatih olehnya secara pribadi. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki apa yang disebut energi sihir. Namun, kekuatan fisik Naruto jauh di atas rata-rata manusia biasa sehingga ia menguasai beberapa bela diri tak lupa dengan seni berpedang.

Kedua hal itulah yang diajarkan Sirzechs padanya selama 10 tahun. Naruto tak pernah menyinggung tentang Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga pintar dalam menyumbunyikan energi suci yang mengalir dalam nadinya.

Ia jenius.

Ia jenius yang menipu jenius lainnya selama 10 tahun.

* * *

Permata biru tanpa cahaya itu menatap datar manik hijau milik gadis bersurai merah panjang di atas tubuhnya. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan tuannya yang bernama Rias Gremory.

"Rias-sama," lirih Naruto menghadapi tuannya yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan pakaian atas sudah lepas di sana.

"Jangan bergerak, Naruto. Ini perintah!" Rias berkata dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu tak berontak darinya.

"Tapi ini akan membuat Sirzechs-sama marah–"

"Diam! Kau hanya harus diam, Naruto."

Pemuda pemilik permata biru redup itu membungkam mulutnya tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya diam melihat Rias yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kau hanya harus diam dan biarkan aku memberikanmu keperawananku," Rias berkata lirih sambil mengelus dada kekar milik pelayan keluarganya.

Gadis itu sudah memutuskan akan memberikan keperawananya pada manusia yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu untuk terlepas dari kekangan pertunangan yang tak ia inginkan. Perlahan jari tangan Rias melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto. Pemuda itu masih diam. Mengikuti alur yang Rias buat.

Sampai akhirnya kedua insan itu bertelanjang dada. Rias yang hanya memakai CD-nya dan Naruto terbalut cenala pendek. Gadis keturunan Gremory itu menatap lesung wajah Naruto. Ia mendekatkan dirinya menuju bibir yang tertutup rapat itu. Sampai pada jarak di mana Naruto dapat merasakan buah dada Rias menyentuh dada bidangnya. _Namun, tak ada emosi apa pun di sana._

Rias menutup mata tatkala wajahnya semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Ciuman pertamanya juga akan ia berikan pada manusia di bawahnya.

Satu jari naik sebelum dua bibir itu saling bertemu. Rias membuka mata, menatap heran permata yang tak menunjukkan adanya cahaya di dalam sana.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?" tanya Rias lirih.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu, jika terus dibiarkan aku akan mencoreng kepercayaan Sirzechs-sama."

Rias tertegun, "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng, "Aku tahu Rias-sama terpaksa melakukan ini untuk terbebas dari pertunangan yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat."

Kedua mata itu membulat. Bahkan pelayannya tahu tentang pertunangan ini. Rias membuang pandangan lirih. Merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang egois tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Kedua perhatian mereka teralihkan pada lingkaran sihir yang muncul tak jauh dari posisi ranjang. Rias menghela napas saat tahu siapa yang datang. Itu adalah kakak iparnya, Grayfia Lucifuge. Berdiri melihat pemandangan yang tak sepantasnya terjadi.

"Rias-sama," panggil Grayfia.

"Iya aku tahu," Rias segera menjauhi tubuhnya dari Naruto lalu mengambil pakaian yang berceceran di lantai. Grayfia hanya memandang hal itu dengan tenang.

Naruto kembali memakai kemeja yang sempat dilepa oleh tuannya. Setelah rapi ia membungkuk hormat pada Grayfia yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Namun, pemudia itu membiarkannya saja. Tak terganggu maupun tak terpancing.

"Rias-sama, sebagai heiress clan Gremory Anda tak sepatutnya melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti tadi. Terutama dengan **manusia** sepertinya," Grayfia memberi penekanan jelas kepada kata 'manusia'.

Naruto sadar bahwa wanita iblis di depannya ini sedang menyinggung dirinya. Namun, sekali lagi, ia tak terpancing dan memilih diam sambil meminta maaf secara sopan–yang bahkan tak ditanggapi oleh Grayfia.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dunia manusia, Rias-sama, Anda akan bertemu tunangan Anda besok di ruang klub," Grayfia menyentuh pundak Rias yang sudah berpakaian seperti semula lalu mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Grayfia menatap Naruto tajam seakan menyampaikan sesuatu lewat delikan itu.

Naruto tak menghiraukan itu. Setelah menunggu bahwa kedua iblis tadi benar-benar telah pergi dari kamarnya, ia mengeratkan kepalan, melampiaskan semua kemarahan lewat jari kuku yang memutih bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Lalu, ia menghela napas, menstabilkan kembali energi suci yang ia kekang selama ini untuk membodohi semua iblis yang ada di mansion ini.

"Akan tiba saatnya aku yang berada di atas."

* * *

Atmosfer di ruang bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan ini kian memberat setelah kemunculan pria penerus clan berjuluk burung abadi, Riser Phenex. Bersama dengan jajaran lengkap peerage-nya ia menghadap Rias dalam rangka pertemuan sebelum pertunangan berlangsung.

Rias yang didampingi Grayfia juga semua peeragenya terpaksa melakukan pertemuan ini karena tak ada pilihan lain. Ia tak memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup untuk menolak rencana dari tetua itu. Hasilnya, Rias mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi Riser.

Sementara itu para peerage-nya diam untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa soal hal ini.

Akeno menyajikan segelas teh untuk Riser yang dihadiahi pujian. Meski Akeno menyambut positif pujian itu, tapi hatinya risih saat Riser dengan seenaknya merangkul Rias lalu memainkan rambut indah milik buchou-nya itu. Iblis berdarah Phenex itu bahkan tak segan mengelus para Rias di depan umum.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias-buchou?" tanya pemuda berambur coklat yang sudah tak sanggup menahan emosi menggebu ini. Ia adalah Issei, pawn baru Rias. Pemilik Sacred Gear kelas Longinus, Boosted Gear.

"Hmm, Rias, siapa dia?" Riser bertanya santai seakan ia tak terpengaruh aura marah yang keluar dari tubuh Issei.

"Dia adalah keluarga baruku, Hyoudou Issei!" kata Rias sambil melepaskan tangan tak sopan Riser. Gadis itu berdiri. Melirik tajam pria yang menjadi tunangannya.

"Riser, akan kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tak akan bertunangan denganmu."

"Tapi Rias, aku pikir keluargamu akan malu jika kau menolak pertunangan ini," sanggah Riser.

"Aku tidak akan membuat malu keluargaku! Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, dan itu bukan kau. Sekali lagi, aku tak akan menikah denganmu–"

Perkataan Rias terhenti setelah dagunya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh Riser. Terpaksa memandang mata biru yang sangat mirip dengan pelayannya itu tapi ia lebih suka mata biru kepunyaan Naruto–meski tak ada cahaya yang tersisa di sana.

"Dengarkan aku Rias, kau sedang berurusan dengan keluarga agung Phenex. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menodai kehormatanku!"

"Buchou!"

Peerage Rias bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Suasana yang tak diinginkan benar-benar terjadi. Grayfia bergerak untuk meredakan ketegangan yang ada tapi seakan obat nyamuk, kehadirannya tak terlalu dilirik oleh Riser maupun Rias.

Issei yang sudah dibutakan oleh emosinya menyerang Riser tanpa pikir panjang dengan Sacred Gear yang sudah aktif di tangan kiri. Rise menyadari itu tapi ia hanya menjentikkan jari. Sekelebat siluet lesatan manusia tercipta dari kerumunan peerage Riser di ujuang ruangan. Melesat menuju arah Issei dengan tongkatnya.

_Tap!_

Tanpa diduga semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, baik gerakan Issei maupun peerage Riser terhenti oleh seseorang berambut kuning cerah dengan mata dinginnya menggunakan tangan. Kemunculan Naruto yang tanpa diduga itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Siapa kau lancang sekali menganggu acaraku!" Riser dengan wajah kesal bertanya sambil memandang Naruto tak jauh di depannya.

"Riser-sama, kumohon kepada Anda untuk menghormati keputusan Rias-sama yang menolak pertunangan ini."

Rias tersenyum saat pelayannya datang diwaktu yang tepat tanpa perintah darinya. Tak menghiraukan Issei yang berusaha melakukan aksi heroik demi mendapatkan perhatian salah satu target haremnya.

Kedatangan Naruto diberi sambutan berupa bola api yang melesat dalam jarak dekat. Dilihat dari ukurannya, pemilik bola api itu tak segan-segan mengeluarkan sihir dalam intensitas besar. Bukan pelayan pribadi Sirzechs Lucifer namanya jika tak mampu menghindari bola api itu.

Naruto bermanuver ke samping dengan kecepatan gila membuat bola api tersebut menghantam sisi gedung hingga menciptakan lubang di sana.

"Riser!" teriak Rias menanggapi aksi gila pria brengsek itu.

Dengan tatapan yang belum berubah, Naruto menegakkan tubuh sambil mengarahkan telunjuk menuju kepulan debu hasil benturan antara bola api dan dinding. Di sana tubuh peerage Riser yang tadi menyerah terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh. Sementara Issei nyangkut di sofa setelah Naruto mendorongnya guna menghindari bola api tadi.

"KISAMA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mira?" Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah kesal tercetak di muka pria itu.

"Bukannya Anda yang menembakkan bola api sehingga pelayan Anda menjadi seperti sekarang, Riser-sama?"

Riser berdecak saat tak mampu membalas perkataan Naruto. Sesaat ia merasakan aura manusia keluar dari tubuh yang kini menjadi pengacau di petemuannya.

"Jaga baik-baik omonganmu, manusia rendahan. Atau aku akan membakarmu sampai menjadi abu."

Ancaman itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi orang sekaliber Naruto. Ia membalas perkataan Riser dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat yang ia tunjukkan saat pertama kali muncul. Riser terpancing emosinya dan kembali membuat bola api di tangan.

"Matilah kau manusia rendahan–"

Perkataan itu tak dapat diteruskan saat mata birunya menangkap siluet Naruto yang sekarang, dengan cepat, sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tangan mencekik leher Riser dan tangan satunya lagi meremas keras pergelangan Riser hingga bola api yang tadi tercipta perlahan musnah.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, hargai keputusan Rias-sama," kata Naruto dingin.

Instinya tiba-tiba merasakan bahaya dan dengan refleks sempurna Naruto menjauh dari Riser. Detik berikutnya ia dapat melihat bongkahan es berdiri kokoh di tempat ia berpijak tadi. Ia tahu siapa yang bisa menciptakan es di ruangan ini. ia melirik orang yang dimaksud."

"Onee-sama!" teriak Rias. Menatap tajam dalang utama dari bongkahan es itu.

"Naruto, kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan barusan?" tanya dingin Grayfia tak menghiraukan teriakan adik iparnya.

Naruto mendesis singkat. Ia tahu apa yang wanita iblis itu maksud. Sebagai pelayan dan **manusia**–ya, ia tekankan manusia–Naruto tak sepantasnya berbuat seperti itu pada iblis keturunan bangsawan seperti Phenex. Bukankah Riser sendiri yang mulai duluan? Ia hanya membalas dan ia yang disalahkan? Naruto benar-benar membenci iblis sampai hati terdalam.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto diam saja menurunkan tensi kekuatannya. Ia menghela napas kemudian menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya ke sini sebagai penengah. Kemudian Grayfia mengajukan usul agar kedua belah pihak setuju.

"… maka dari itu aku mengusulkan jika masalah ini diselesaikan melalui Rating Game."

Riser menyeringai. Baginya ini bukan keputusan yang membuat dua belah pihak untung. Tetap saja pada akhirnya dirinya yang akan menang dan Rias akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Baiklah aku setuju," kata Riser.

Rias mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku juga setuju–"

"Biar aku saja yang melawannya!"

Kembali. Semua pasang mata menatap Naruto. Rias membulatkan matanya.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Rias-sama di Rating Game!" Naruto memperjelas perkataannya tadi.

"Kau berani juga ya, manusia rendahan. Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu hancur," kata Riser.

Grayfia awalnya ingin menolak perkataan Naruto tapi tak jadi setelah melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Riser.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di Rating Game. Kau perlu waktu persiapan? Selama apa pun akan kutunggu," Riser berucap dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu semalam untuk menyiapkan kelalahanmu, Riser-sama."

Riser mendecih, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai menjadi debu. Sampai bertemu di pelaminan, Rias."

Riser pergi setelah membawa tubuh Mira yang pingsan. Grayfia menghampiri Naruto dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Namun, tamparan itu hanya mampu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya saja.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dasar bodoh?"

"Onee-sama, hentikan!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindungi Rias-sama."

"Dengan mencampuri urusan Rias?"

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar tak tau diuntung!" sekali lagi Naruto mendapatkan tamparan di pipi.

Biarlah mereka melakukan semaunya. Biarkan mereka merendahkan sepuasnya. Biarkan mereka tertawa sepuasnya. Biarkan saja. Biarkan sampai mereka akan kehilangan salah satu iblis murni besok.

Dengan begitu Naruto menyeringai sadis tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Kini saatnya ia yang akan menertawai mereka.

_**Chapter 1 selesai**_

* * *

Hai aku Arthuria-san, kalian bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku telah lama menjadi silent rider dan memberanikan diri tuk jadi author. Meski aku tahu cerita buatanku jelek! Ah sudahlah, aku menginginkan kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)

Ciaooo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: **Ia adalah manusia peliharaan iblis. Ia adalah anjing bagi sang pemilik. Namun, apakah ia akan diam saja? TIDAK! Ia menunggu kesempatan di samping mengembangkan kekuatannya yang tak diketahui siapa pun. True Longinus. Sampai saat di mana harapan itu terkabul melewati duelnya dengan Riser Phenex.

* * *

**True Longinus**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Malam hari penuh bintang menghiasi, warna yang tidak biasa menerangi dunia berjuluk Underworld ini. Dulu ia tidak terbiasa memandang langit malam yang berwarna bukan hitam, melainkan ungu. Ya … langit Underworld dengan langit bumi berbeda.

Surai pirang itu bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Mata itu menatap datar ribuan kelap-kelip bintang di atas sana. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang bersamanya, dan ia tidak menginginkan itu.

Esok hari adalah hari pertempurannya dengan bangsawan kelas atas, Riser Phenex. Tidak ada keraguan di hatinya, ia sudah menetapkan akan menunjukkan taring esok hari. Di hadapan semua orang, di hadapan para petinggi ras busuk yang sangat ia benci.

_Naruto._

Sosok manusia malang yang kehilangan keluarganya karena keserakahan iblis. Sosok manusia yang selama ini menanggung takdir sebagai anjing dari ras yang ia benci. Manusia mana yang bisa tahan dengan takdir tersebut? manusia mana yang bisa memendam kebencian selama bertahun-tahun? Setiap hari? Setiap saat?

TIDAK ADA!

Hanya dialah seorang, hanya remaja pemilik tekad kuat dengan True Longinus di sampingnya. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

Ya, itu adalah kebenaran yang tak dapat dielak. Sebuah kisah akan mempermainkan takdir remaja itu selama ia masih tetap memiliki True Longinus di tangannya. Selama nama senjata keramat itu bersanding dengannya segala mara bahaya akan menghampiri. Namun, ia sudah tahu itu sejak lama dan siap dengan takdir yang menantinya di depan.

Kembali ke beberapa jam lalu, ingatannya memperlihatkan untaian peristiwa di mana dirinya bertemu dengan pemimpin dari ras iblis, Sirzechs setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan Riser menggantikan Rias.

* * *

**Flashback On**

Koridor yang awalnya sepi perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian menguat. Dari balik kegelapan siluet dua orang mulai nampak. Mereka adalah Grayfia dan Naruto yang mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak ada satu patah kata terucap setelah Grayfia menampar Naruto dengan keras di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Remaja itu juga tidak memperpanjang masalah yang ada.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu besar yang megah. Dari balik pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan tempat para iblis terkuat berkumpul. Youndai Maou, 4 pemimpin tertinggi bangsa iblis.

Pintu itu terbuka, bukan dengan dorongan tangan melainkan terbuka otomatis setelah Grayfia melakukan sesuatu dengan menggerakkan bibirnya. Mereka akhirnya masuk dan berhadapan dengan Sirzechs Gremory sang pemimpin penyandang gelar Lucifer. Duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Grayfia dan Naruto berlutut di hadapan iblis merah itu. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sampai Sirzechs buka suara.

"Tolong jangan berbuat formal jika tidak ada siapapun selain kita di sini, Grayfia, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi–" Grayfia berusaha menyanggah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu suka keformalan."

Menghela napas, Grayfia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Jadi?" tanya Sirzechs, yang dimaksud pria itu adalah hasil dari pertemuan Riser dengan Rias.

"Berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, Sirzechs-sama. Aku telah berhasil membuat mereka melakukan rating game tapi …."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap formal jika tak ada siapa pun. Ah lupakan, lalu di mana letak tidak sesuai rencananya?"

"Tapi yang melakukan rating game bukanlah Rias melainkan Naruto, menggantikan Rias," kata Grayfia.

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu ini akan jadi lebih baik. Sejak awal memang tidak mungkin Rias menang melawan Riser dalam rating game. Untuk itu aku telah menyusun rencana berikutnya dan melibatkan Naruto-kun di dalamnya. Tapi jika keputusannya sudah seperti itu maka akan lebih baik."

Grayfia sedikit terkejut. Jadi pada akhirnya Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi peran utama dalam menggagalkan pertunangan Rias dengan Riser. Wanita itu melirik Naruto melakui ekor mata sesaat lalu balik menatap Sirzechs di depan.

"Kapan rating game-nya diadakan?" tanya Sirzechs lagi.

"Besok."

"Hmm, sangat cepat. Kupikir seminggu kemudian. Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin sudah siap melawan Riser yang berupakan iblis kelas atas?" Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangan pada remaja pirang yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

Naruto sedikit merendahkan badannya, "Tentu saja, saya siap bertarung dalam segala kondisi termasuk rating game melawan Riser Phenex-sama. Saya berjanji akan membawa kemenangan untuk Anda dan juga Rias-sama."

Nada itu … nada yang dibuat patuh telah dilakoninya sangat lama hingga siapa pun tak tahu apakah nada itu keluar dengan ikhlas atau hanya kedok saja.

Sirzechs melebarkan senyumannya, "Aku tunggu aksi pertarunganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Sirzechs-sama."

* * *

**Flashback Off**

Mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuh itu bersender di batang pohon halaman belakang kediaman Gremory. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri karena halaman belakang jarang dikunjungi.

Satu daun hijau jatuh mengenai pucuk kepalanya. Ia mengambil itu dan melihat daun itu memiliki lubang di tengah. Ia memutar-mutar daun tersebut lalu melihat bintang melewati lubang yang ada di daun itu.

"Sangkar … kebebasan … layaknya daun yang berlubang ini," gumam Naruto.

Kembali mengingat masa lalu … ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia larut dalam kata _seandainya_. Seandainya keluarganya masih ada. Seandainya para iblis itu tidak datang dan mengacau. Seandainya … takdir ini tak terjadi.

"Naruto."

Suara itu memecah lamunannya. Ia melihat Rias yang menghampirinya dari samping dengan menggunakan piyama transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Tentu saja jika laki-laki biasa akan terpesona dibuatnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Rias menghela napas dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal karena faktanya sejak tadi ia mencari keberadaan remaja pirang itu.

"Rias-sama–"

"Panggil aku Rias saja!"

"Rias … ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa permisi Rias duduk di samping Naruto dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi lega setelah kelelahan terlihat di wajah cantik itu. Naruto diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Jujur saja aku tak dapat tenang ketika tahu kau akan bertarung melawan Riser," jawab Rias. "Naruto, apa kau tahu julukan bagi clan Phenex?"

"Kalau tidak salah … keabadian."

"Benar. Semua keturunannya memiliki kekuatan unik yaitu keabadian. Riser dengan keabadiannya ia tak terkalahkan dalam rating game. Ya, ada saatnya juga ia kalah namun itu karena lawannya adalah sekutu clan Phenex, ia sengaja mengalah."

Rias mengepalkan tangannya, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana nanti keadaan Naruto. Ia memandang remaja di sampingnya, "Naruto … apa kau bisa berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menang?"

Naruto dapat melihat harapan besar dari balik mata indah Rias. Harapan yang sungguh-sungguh ingin dirinya menang bukan untuk keegoisan terhindar dari pertunangan, melainkan untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang … dan aku janji."

Ekspresi lega terpasang di wajah Rias. Senyuman indah nan tulus ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Rias memegang dadanya yang sudah ringan, seakan bebannya menguap tanpa sisa.

"Terima kasih."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, Rias menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Menutup mata. Merasakan nyamannya berada di dekat pemuda pirang ini. Naruto dapat mencium bau khas Rias.

Harum.

"Rias … maaf karena telah mengacaukan pertemuanmu tadi siang," kata Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu dapat merasakan gelengan kepala dari Rias yang bersender di bahunya. "Tidak apa, justru kedatanganmu membuat aku dan peerageku selamat dari aroganis Riser. Jujur saja saat itu aku sudah muak dengan seringainya."

"Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar?"

Rias mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Rias, entah kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat manusia berambut cerah itu, bahkan sejak dulu ia sudah merasakan perasaan ini. _perasaan nyaman jika berada di dekat seseorang_. Itulah yang Rias rasakan selama ini. Apa pun situasinya, selama ada Naruto di sisinya segala kekhawatiran langsung sirna.

'_Naruto … apakah aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu?'_

Pertanyaan itu telah ia lontarkan setiap kali merasakan rasa nyaman ini. Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Apakah begini rasanya jatuh cinta? Atau ini hanya perasaan nyaman saat berada di dekat penjagamu?

Rias benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Posisi itu bertahan cukup lama ditemani semilir angin malam hingga akhirnya Rias mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Oh ya, Okaa-sama menyuruhku mencarimu, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu."

"Venelana-sama?"

Rias mengangguk, "Okaa-sama berada di kamarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera memenuhi panggilan Venelana-sama. Rias, tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Naruto mengangguk, ia bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Umm."

* * *

Jarak dari halaman belakang menuju kamar Venelana cukup jauh, butuh sekitar 10 menit jika berjalan menyusuri beberapa lorong yang dijaga oleh maid di setiap sudutnya. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu kamar Venelana. Ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan akan masuk setelah diberi izin.

"Selamat malam Venelana-sama, saya datang memenuhi panggilan Anda," ucap Naruto sopan.

Venelana terlihat duduk di pinggir kasur menunggu kedatangan remaja itu. ia tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang Naruto. Kemarilah," Venelana memberi isyarat untuk Naruto duduk di sampingnya dengan menepuk kasur.

Naruto sedikit ragu akan hal itu. Ia bergeming. Tidak menjawab isyarat itu. Venelana yang tahu keraguan itu segera meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, duduklah. Aku ingin berada di dekatmu."

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kemarilah."

Naruto mengangguk lalu ia jalan dan duduk di samping Venelana. Ada rasa gugup di hatinya entah karena apa. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto juga heran kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Setelah permintaannya dipenuhi Venelana menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut membuat sang remaja pirang sedikit tersentak. Ia memang sudah biasa dipegang lembus seperti ini tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata.

"Aku dengar dari Sirzechs kau akan bertarung melawan Phenex besok, apa benar?" tanya Venelana.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar Venelana-sama."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bertarung melawan Phenex?" lagi, wanita berwajah ayu itu bertanya.

Ada sedikit jeda saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Demi membuat Rias-sama terbebas dari pertunangannya."

"Apakah benar begitu?" Venelana memandang dalam ke mata Naruto. Jawaban yang ia terima berupa anggukan. "Begitu ya, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Rias selama ini."

"Venelana-sama tidak perlu berterima kasih karena itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Memang benar tapi entah kenapa aku ingin mengucapkannya saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

"T-tentu saja boleh."

Venelana tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidak apa 'kan aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak yang aku mau?"

_Ugh_ … hanya Venelana seorang yang dapat membuat Naruto mati kata seperti ini. Senyuman yang ia berikan, genggaman yang ia berikan serasa membuat Naruto tak berdaya untuk melawan. Ini mengingatkannya pada perasaan di masa lalu saat keluarganya masih lengkap. Pandangan remaja itu merendah, berusaha menghindari senyuman hangat Venelana.

"Naruto."

"Ya, Venelana-sama?" saat pandangannya hendak melihat Venelana, kedua mata itu membulat sempurna setelah ia merasa ada bibir yang menyentuh keningnya. Ia membeku merasakan kecupan hangan Venelana yang tak ia sangka.

Setelah itu, Venelana memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Membenamkan wajah membeku remaja itu pada dadanya. Dari dulu ia ingin sekali memeluk Naruto dengan erat seperti ini.

"Naruto, aku tahu bagaimana penderitaanmu di masa lalu. Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf sebagai sesama ras yang telah merenggut nyawa keluargamu. Naruto … maafkan aku."

Perkataan Venelana membuat Naruto kaget. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Venelana padanya … dan ia sangat nyaman dengan hal itu. Ini seperti yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

_Kehangatan seorang ibu._

"Sejak kau kecil aku ingin sekali Naruto menganggapku sebagai seorang ibu. Sejak dulu aku ingin mendekatkan diriku denganmu. Tapi … semua itu tidak tersampaikan. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang."

"Ve ... nelana … -sama …."

"Naruto, aku ingin sekali memberikanmu kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu," Venelana mengelus lembut surai pirang itu. "Bukan sebagai majikanmu atau apa pun."

Sensasi ini … perasaan ini … seperti masa lalu. Inilah salah satu hal yang ingin Naruto dapat dari dulu. _Kasih sayang seorang ibu_. Dan ia mendapatkannya dari Venelana. Ia merasakan perasaan tulus dari Venelana tanpa ada niat terselubung. Perasaan hangan dan nyaman itu membuatnya menutup mata. Tenggelam dalam ketenangan batin.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai keluar. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Venelana. Dan tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Kaa-san."

_**Chapter 2 selesai**_

* * *

Hallo ketemu lagi dengan Arthuria-san di chapter 2 ini :) maafkan Arthuria yang update-nya lama. Semoga para pembaca terhibur dengan chapter dua yang … errr jelek ini! :`) beri saran dan koreksi ke Arthuria di kolom review ya, biar semangat ngetiknya!

Sebelum memasuki scene bertarung, Arthuria-san ingin sebisa mungkin membawa perasaan pada pertarungan itu :) jadi dalam setiap pertarungan ada alasan jelas dan perasaan yang di bawa, Arthuria pikir itu akan lebih ngena dibanding pertarungan biasa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)

Ciaooo~


End file.
